Errors
Goofs which seen in the series. Season 1 Episode 1 *When Tok Aba says "Actually it just over there", it was shown Tok Aba's House. But if you look carefully, there are no other houses, roads or electric poles around it, just the grass. It cannot be the back of the house since the front door is shown. * When Adu Du said the word "hopeless", his mouth doesn't move, he grunts. * When Adu Du said that Probe had given him wrong information about Earth, Computer said that people do not eat vegetables. People eat vegetables to maintain a healthy lifestyle. It is possible that Computer was just referring to the green creatures, not the vegetables. * When the Lightning Sword hits the trash can, there is a dead end on the street. * When Tok Aba says "BoBoiBoy, close the windows" his mouth doesn't move. * Adult Passenger and Child Passenger are misspelled as Passanger in the credits. * The Adult Passenger was claims to be BoBoiBoy's brother that never got down from the train, but can be seen walking in the backgrounds in the other episodes. Vlcsnap-2012-06-12-15h54m02s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h16m20s36.png Dead ends in the street.gif vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h18m34s85.png vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h20m39s54.png Episode 2 * BoBoiBoy told his friends about the "alien from the TV show last night", but actually, they watched it on daytime. This error happens again when Ying spots Adu Du and recognizes him as the "alien actor from the movie last night". * After Adu Du says "where's my Ball of Power huh?!", BoBoiBoy's Power Band disappeared. * Even though Adu Du's Slave Robots attacked Tok Aba's shop, there are no signs of damage at the shop, not even on the tree shown at the back. * When Adu Du said "shoot them" ''to Probe his mouth doesn't move. * Before BoBoiBoy Wind attaked Adu Du at the time he used his strongest power, BoBoiBoy Earth and Lightning was seen standing beside him but when BoBoiBoy Wind said "Hurricane Twister" the two BoBoiBoys suddenly dissapeared. Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h13m14s221.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h12m47s205.png vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h24m36s117.png Episode 4 * When Yaya punched the wall of Adu Du's Spaceship, you can see that the wall doesn't have any damage after releasing them off the wall. *When BoBoiBoy Earth tells Ying to think something fast, he is colored with BoBoiBoy (normal)'s color scheme. This can't be the normal BoBoiBoy after he combines his other halves, because they formed a human chain to grab Gopal before he gets hurt by the fan. Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-18h09m24s234.png|it should be Earth BoBoiBoy, not the normal one Episode 5 * It's unknown how Adu Du's Spaceship turned back to normal after Gopal transformed it to food in the previous episode. * When BoBoiBoy Earth rings the doorbell of Gopal's house in 8:25, you can see that the logo in his power band is thunder which belongs to BoBoiBoy Thunder, it was corrected in 8:49 after BoBoiBoy Earth went back. * In 7:29, Gopal hung the boxes of Chickadees in the side of Tok Aba's Shop, but since 8:04, the boxes suddenly disappeared. There is no sign of evidence that Tok Aba removed them while cleaning the stall. * When Yaya saw Adu Du and Probe in disguise, they did a spit take with the Hot Chocolate, but there are no stains on the stall. The spit take was made for comedy. * When Adu Du was screaming while he and Super Auntie Probe are falling in the hole, his mouth isn't moving. Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h31m49s111.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h32m00s220.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h39m23s19.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h39m01s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-18h40m15s1.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-19-18h17m59s167.png Episode 6 * When BoBoiBoy Lightning attacked Gopal, the road was cracked, but when he is following him in the side of the house, the cracks disappeared. * When BoBoiBoy Lightning threw Flash Balls to BBB Earth and Wind, the Lightnings in his jacket and cap are full red, but take note, only the outer portion of the Lightning symbols is red, the inner portion is pink. * When BoBoiBoy Lightning said "''Feel my Lightning Power" his mouth doesn't move. * When Ying asked "Are you crazy BoBoiBoy?" Probe replied "He's crazy Awesome!" but Boboiboy Lightning did not remember himself after hearing Probe saying "Awesome!", but remembered after the second time he said "Awesome!". * In the scene where Tok Aba saw Lightning BoBoiBoy attacked Wind BoBoiBoy with a Lightning Sword, you can see that he disappeared along with the fence behind him in a milisecond, this also happened later when Lightning BoBoiBoy was about to talk to his allies after he remembers himself again. Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h56m25s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h56m29s24.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h56m34s73.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-12-16h11m13s109.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-12-16h10m58s214.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-23h37m46s255.png Episode 7 * When BoBoiBoy says "Awesome!" before they start moving, you can see clearly that Gopal's mouth is also moving, despite he's not talking at all. * When Gopal confusingly asks why he's moving backwards, his mouth doesn't move at all. Also, he said that BOTH he and BoBoiBoy are moving backwards, but BoBoiBoy isn't moving backwards. * After Gopal told Yaya to attack the robots in 12:48, you can see that the robots are almost infront of BoBoiBoy, but in 12:51, they moved a little back further. Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-08h08m31s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-08h07m51s165.png|Gopal speaks when his mouth is not moving vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h30m31s252.png|12:48 vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h32m07s167.png|12:51 Episode 8 * In the Malay and Disney Channel Versions, the Sleeping Monster says "Selamat Pagi Cikgu ''/ ''Good Morning Teacher!", but in the time when he stated that, it ws already afternoon, so far it was corrected in the Youtube English Version. Episode 9 * When Tok Aba said "Power of the Squeezed Rooster!", the picture is a hen instead of rooster. * Even though ochobot doesn't have any legs he still can't fly out freely. * Yaya says that it's not fair to cheat when actually Grand Dad is cheating as well by moving two pieces at once (Ying and Yaya), reviving pieces that have already been defeated, and destroying pieces that haven't been defeated in one move. * At the time where Tok Aba trapped Sleep Monster's piece a yellow piece sudenlly came out of no where that Tok Aba used to defeat him and when Tok Aba said "Movement of victory!" the piece suddenly dissapeared. Ayam Penyet.png Episode 10 * The previous episode is Episode 10, the time where Probe and Computer answered BoBoiBoy's fan mails but Tok Aba mentioned that's the previous episode is Episode 9, the time when he played Checkers with the Sleeping Monster. Episode 11 * When Yaya is looking for BoBoiBoy Wind, he noticed that the tires of the Delivery Van of the Postman is flattened, but in the next scene where she is approaching a tree where Mr.Kumar is standing, you can see that the Van is shown moving. It's possible that it's just a different van. * After BoBoiBoy Wind transformed to BoBoiBoy Cyclone, the Cyclone logo that can be see in the sky is rotating, but when the camera zooms, the Cyclone logo is not rotating anymore. * The scene in which Probe caught Adu Du crying, Adu Du hit Probe with his mug. Probe said, "Why did I do?" when he was supposed to say "What did I do?". Episode 12 *BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm mildly scratched his face while attacking BoBoiBoy Cyclone, but after he uses Lightning Speed, the scratch is gone, probably because the producers doesn't want to see BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm to be injured for the rest of the fight. *When BoBoiBoy Cyclone used Cyclone Stormball to attack BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm, you can see that he is flying above, but when he maniacally laughs, he's shown on the walkway. *When BoBoiBoy Cyclone is just about to attack BoBoiBoy Lightning using Cyclone Drill, he is seen holding it and moves forward to attack BoBoiBoy Lightning, but at the scene where BoBoiBoy Earth traps BoBoiBoy Cyclone using Earth Trap, he is not seen holding it and he does not appear to move forward. * When Adu Du is hitting Probe with the Electric Spatula, we can see that Probe isn't electrocuted. It's presumable that the electricity in the spatula is not enough for Probe to get electrocuted unlike a Lightning Sword. Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-12h03m03s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-12h03m44s163.png|the wound in BBB Lightning's face disappeared Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-12h03m57s52.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-12h04m05s135.png|in the previous, photo, BBB Cyclone is in the skies, but in this one, he is in the walkway instrad Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-12h04m12s205.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-12h04m36s101.png|BBB Cyclone doesn't have his Cyclone Drills anymore Episode 13 (Season 1 Finale) *The scene between 4:01 and 4:02 is mistakenly mirrored, BoBoiBoy's hair is pointing to the left instead of right, Yaya's flower and Ying's badge is in their right, a fixed version of the scene can be seen in the gallery. *When Probe throws Ochobot into energy storage, the background is the Junk Shop instead of the playground. *When BoBoiBoy Earth traps Mukalakus, he is shown with his Rock Fists, although he never changed them the time before. Also, after Mukalakus frees itself from Earth's trap, when BoBoiBoy Earth covers his face, he is shown with normal hands. Shortly later, when Mukalakus attacks him, he is shown with his Rock Fists again. *When BoBoiBoy Thunder transformed himself into BoBoiBoy Lightning, he immediately unleashes Lightning Sword, but when he sees Mukalakus falling after being attacked by BoBoiBoy Cyclone, he is not seen holding the Lightning Swords although he did unleash them before, probably because the animators reused the scenes where BoBoiBoys Thunder and Wind unleashed their powers in the previous episode, also, when they reused that scene, the location is different, when Mukalakus attacked BoBoiBoy and his friends happened in the playground, while the reused scene is in Tok Aba's Shop. *When Mukalakus was about to attack BBB Lightning, his Laser Blade is colored white instead of red. *When BoBoiBoy Earth was surrounded by a Yellow Zorb Ball, you can that BoBoiBoy Thunder's cap is in his evolved form, but then, he transformed to his normal form before BoBoiBoy Earth was shot by Mukalakus. * After BoBoiBoy woke up, Gopal transformed Ying's Domo-like head pin into a Biscuit, but later, Ying is seen wearing her head pin in the train station, maybe this was made to add a humor scene. * When BoBoiBoy asked why are Yaya, Ying, and Gopal in the train station, his bag suddenly disappears. * BoBoiBoy is seen not wearing his power band when he goes to school, but it was corrected in the same scene in S2, Episode 1 but only one power band. Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-04h38m51s197.png Musim 1 Finale fixed error.png|fixed version Vlcsnap-2013-06-29-10h52m59s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-18-00h46m17s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-18-00h47m36s209.png Season 2 Episode 1 * When BoBoiBoy and Tok Aba hugged each other, they didn't notice they were squeezing Ochobot between. When they released him, he said "I can't breathe, you know", but he's a robot, and robots do not breathe. It's possible there are air holes on his body so he doesn't get any air. * In the same scene, BoBoiBoy wore his school uniform underneath his jacket. * In the previous episode BoBoiBoy was wearing a diffrent uniform/clothing than this episode. Episode 2 * When Computer says "Haaay", her yellow mouth shown in the monitor isn't moving. * While arguing to BoBoiBoy, Adu Du told Probe that he can smell BoBoiBoy from a mile away, despite that he doesn't have a nose. It's clearly evident that what Adu Du said is just a metaphor. * Probe is shown to have shoes, despite that he doesn't have any legs or feet (except Super Probe). * When Probe said" Of course we know him, he is...", he disappeared for one frame. * The wall in house was damaged and had a big hole when Fang attacked BoBoiBoy, Gopal, Adu Du and Probe in 12:47, since 18:19 the hole dissappeared. * The time when Fang and Boboiboy were about to fight, their faces are shown alternately, and there's a scene in which Fang's hairstyle was altered. * When Probe said that he likes to read the horror books that he has every night, Adu Du mocked him about that being the reason why he is afraid of going to the toilet alone, but robots are not capable of secreting waste. vlcsnap-2013-05-22-16h09m37s1.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-17-14h17m11s136.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-17-14h17m23s5.png Interesting is it.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h56m19s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h56m21s135.png Episode 3 *Adu Du said that he doesn't know what is football, but he already knew about it in Episode 5. *When Probe asked Adu Du why he is laughing even through Adu Du dosen't know football, Adu Du answered Probe that evil people laughs. But Adu Du is an alien. *It is impossible for Fang's flashback about him cleaning the classroom to happen since the third episode takes place during BoBoiBoy's third day of school and BoBoiBoy came earlier than Fang the day before(Season 2 Episode 1). Episode 4 * In the previous episode, Papa Zola said that the schedule of the Football game will be at 5:00 pm, so far BoBoiBoy's Team are preparing at 2:00 earlier, but when Gopal injured Tok Aba, the camera zooms out and it was seen that the clock outside the school is in 1:50 pm. * When Papa Fair is explaining about the first rule of the football game, BoBoiBoy's front hair is pointing to the left instead of right. * Papa Fair was say "Prit, prit," for the first time to tell every team that the competition was begin, but it's unknown why Papa Fair didn't use whistle instead there's a whistle that he wear it on his neck. It happens for many times during the competition. * In real life, it's impossible for Robolabolabolabolabot Super King Probe to block the soccer ball from hitting the goal post because it took 11 seconds for Probe to fuse with the other Robot Labot. * Also when two shots of Gopal in different angles appeared, the ball crashed in the goal post, but when the camera was moved in the top, you can see that the ball quickly disappeared, even though it was hardly kick, it should be seen bouncing. * When the goalpost was set on fire, it doesn't spread on the ENTIRE goalpost. The burning portion was just the size of a ball. * When Adu Du stated that BoBoiBoy's Team will get penalty, the score and the time in the screen disappeared until Papa Zola said that they won. BoBoiBoy's hair error for Football Game.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-16h17m36s180.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-16h17m01s32.png|this was seen when the camera quickly zooms out after Gopal injured Tok Aba BBB Football Score Error.png vlcsnap-2013-05-14-18h39m52s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-16h16m04s250.png Episode 5 * In BoBoiBoy's Nightmare, it's unknown why he was still wearing his school uniform, but when the camera zooms out in 1:17 to 1:19, he was seen wearing his normal Season 2 outift instead (in the Youtube HD version, the error is fixed). * In Episode 11, Adu Du stole the Debt.Book but Tok Aba showed it to Gopal to show that he has numerous debts in his shop. * When Tok Aba said "See you later", his mouth doesn't move. * Some of Yaya's positions in Yaya's Wall of Success were re-written again under Chair of Hygiene (Ketua Kebersihan). * Fang is the only one whose name wasn't written down in Yaya's notebook as it was revealed in the next episode, despite that he also got into trouble. Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-19h28m42s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-19h28m46s246.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-15-21h08m31s98.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-22-19h47m28s70.png Episode 6 * When the camera is slowly zooming down from the skies, the school canteen and the hills can be seen, but when the camera moved down to the grass where BoBoiBoy, Gopal and Fang are standing, the school canteen disappeared but the hills are still there, also a tire suddenly appeared but their's no tire earlier in the scene. * When Fang clapped his hands to make the Shadow Rat fade, his hands suddenly disappeared for a milisecond. Vlcsnap-2013-05-17-16h20m29s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-17-16h20m33s157.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-17-16h27m14s86.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-17-16h27m17s108.png Episode 7 * When BoBoiBoy and Fang are punished/fined by Yaya, Fang was seen wearing his bag, but after Fang whistles, the strap of his bag disappeared while he and BoBoiBoy are kicking, after Yaya caught them, Fang's bag appeared again. * When BoBoiBoy and his friends are being shot by the Y Emotion Pistol, Yaya was seen wearing her normal Season 2 outfit instead of her school uniform. * When Adu Du shoot BoBoiBoy and his friends using the Y Emotion Pistol, Gopal disappeared in one frame. vlcsnap-2013-05-28-15h46m51s186.png|link=Errors vlcsnap-2013-05-28-15h48m00s106.png|link=Errors vlcsnap-2013-05-28-15h51m32s192.png|link=Errors Error spotted.jpg Episode 8 *When Fang went to Tok Aba's shop in a flashback before BoBoiBoy arrived, the logo of the shop already has BoBoiBoy's head on it, but it is impossible since the flashback took place before the events of Episode 27. *As you can see that when Adu Du and Probe are chasing Ochobot, the color of his container is sky blue instead of lavender. *When Probe putted some Cocoa inside Ochobot, his eyes turned yellow, but in an angle shot when Adu Du caught Fang and Ochobot hiding in a wall, Ochobot's eyes are blue. Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-18h54m46s64.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-18h54m48s87.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-19h03m11s250.png|Tok Aba's Shop should have the old logo in Fang's Flashback, not the new one Error.png Episode 9 * When Gopal was trying to avoid the Recycled Tiger from scratching him, the scratches in his face disappeared, it appeared again when Ying gave him the Emotional Antidote. * BoBoiBoy Earth projected the Rock Toss to defeat Adu Du and Probe, but he said "Tanah Tinggi" instead. * When Computer said "Yes, Mr. Boss" before clicking the keyboard, her yellow mouth in the monitor doesn't move. Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h04m08s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-16h30m16s104.png Episode 10 * When Ejo Jo showed to Adu Du and Probe his Combat Robot, Probe opened his mouth, you can see that he has kept his Horror Books although they were already burned on Episode 28. Though, it is possible that Probe purchased more books and kept it secretly. * When Computer talking that Adu Du was always defeated with BoBoiBoy before Adu Du asking her to showing Adu Du's shellacking on the Abode FX Video Computer, at the scene 13:44, her yellow mouth in the monitor doesn't move. Goofs.png Episode 11 *When Ying was studying and Fang ate his Red Carrot Donut, the trophies disappear and reappear throughout. *The color on Probe's body mistakenly inverted. **Also, his incorrect body color is pink, despite that he has red eyes. And his incorrect eye color is a lighter purple than normal (this might be because of the laser-like glow). *While Papa Zola tell BoBoiBoy that his answers is wrong, it seems there's no chair and table in front of BoBoiBoy's table, instead Yaya was sit in front of BoBoiBoy. *At the scene 12:48, BoBoiBoy, Fang, and Yaya walked to Adu Du (disguising as Abdul Dudul) in order to confront him. But when Papa Zola scolded them and allowed him to stay with the class and study for the exam, at the scene 13:07, Yaya disappeared from the scene (she wasn't seen with the gang). But in the scene 13:23, Yaya was seen in her chair again. *When Yaya promised to give the pink teddy bear to Papa Zola, the examination papers on her desk suddenly disappeared. vlcsnap-2013-05-27-21h23m52s105.png vlcsnap-2013-05-27-21h47m22s123.png vlcsnap-2013-05-27-21h24m17s109.png vlcsnap-2013-05-27-21h23m25s101.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-15h40m22s135.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-15h40m39s62.png GoofsEpisode11_4.png GoofsEpisode11.png GoofsEpisode11_2.png GoofsEpisode11_3.png 960234_463619393726547_1349869096_n.jpg Episode 12 * The classroom is not messy, but it was a mess in the previous episode due to snow and durians. * When Yaya is laughing about Petai's name, her nametag vanished. * When Probe was finally damaged, pieces of his Super Probe outfit and even his left eye and teeth scattered in the background but after Adu Du's flashbacks of Probe, but when Adu Du remembered the time when Probe "Mister Boss, oh Mister Boss!' only his left eye and teeth were seen scattered, but as of 3:39 no more scattered pieces can be seen anymore, even in the race track of the school. This may presume that the producers don't want to see more of Probe's scattered pieces on the later scenes. * When Ejo Jo punched Adu Du away, his wig fell off, but when Ejo Jo was about to shoot him you can see that he still wearing his wig, this was corrected later when BoBoiBoy Earthquake carried him in his shoulders but the same error happened again when BoBoiBoy, Ochobot and Fang were left in the school. * Adu Du and Probe are not seen in the track field between 11:20 to 18:23, when Adu Du appeared, he was lied in the back of the school building instead of the track. * When Petai flew to the sky in 11:53, you can see that some parts of the track and even giant hole are covered by land, it was corrected in 12:00 when Yaya appeared in the screen. * When Yaya goes to school, she and Ying aren't wearing their power bands, but she was seen flying and they are stolen by Ejo Jo later. Though, this might be because their Powerbands are hidden inside their sleeves or an error in the character model. * When Ying was scolding Ejo Jo, the logo of Rintis Island Primary School in her pocket dissappeared, and it occured again where she asked Fang where he is going. * Gopal stated that he will change Petai's bullets to chickadees as Ying was about to kick him , but he transformed the bullets to jelly ace. * When BoBoiBoy Lightning transformed back to his original scheme, the nametag on his jacket disappeared but appeared again when he split into 3. (The nametag completely covered the Thunderbolt symbol on his jacket) * When Ejo Jo and Petai captured Ying, Yaya and Gopal, they are the only present students in the scene, but when BoBoiBoy made a Sand Storm, the remaining students of 5th Honest section suddenly appeared restrained on Petai's feet. * When Gopal was screaming "Mommy!, Daddy!", the Sand Storm suddenly disappeared without fading, but in the next scene, it was still there. (This scene was cut in the TV3 version) vlcsnap-2013-05-31-11h21m43s138.png vlcsnap-2013-05-22-16h35m04s170.png vlcsnap-2013-05-22-16h35m14s5.png Musim 2, Episod 12.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-12-19h45m18s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-16h56m35s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-12-19h46m06s14.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-18h31m57s64.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-18h34m00s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-12-19h48m59s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-12-19h49m15s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-02h11m49s4.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-02h01m17s52.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-02h01m23s151.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-18h33m25s186.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-18h34m42s193.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-20h01m42s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-20h01m45s180.png|the sand storm disappered when its supposed to be there Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-20h01m47s210.png|the sand storm appeared again Season 2 Finale *When Petai was unleashed, stains all over his body from the previous episode are no longer seen. *When BoBoiBoy Earthquake and the Giga are jumping over the land where Petai was trapped, BoBoiBoy's hair was pointing to the left instead of right, this also happened in Season 2, Episode 4. *When Petai shot the arms of the Earth Golem, its eyes are red, the color might be mixed up with Petai's laser. *When BoBoiBoy Cyclone was around and around after attacking Petai, he didn't fall in his Hoverboard even once. *Sometimes, Gopal is seen wearing his Powerband even though the Powerband at that time, it was supposed to be in Ejo Jo's possession. *When BoBoiBoy Cyclone was spinning around and around, his hoverboard's top is black instead of sky blue and white. Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-19h14m40s188.png Golem Tanah mata merah.png|the eyes of the Earth Golem are red Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-18h45m57s132.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-16-00h45m26s168.png|link=Errors Season 3 Episode 1 * When Ejo Jo is blocking BoBoiBoy Thunder, his power band disappeared. * BoBoiBoy have injury in his face while he tried to defeated Ejo Jo, but when Adu Du helps him with Mukalakus and he split into Three BoBoiBoy until the end of the episode, his injury was disappear. vlcsnap-2013-08-25-21h00m12s105.png Episode 2 *When Fang's powerband is out of Ejo Jo's armor, BoBoiBoy earthquake is take Fang's powerband. And disappear after BoBoiBoy turn back to normal. That's a mistakes BoBoiBoy bring back to Fang but the film not projection this action. Special Commercials & Spin Offs Careful on the Road * A giant wall was scene standing at the back of Tok Aba's house when the road and houses are supposed to be there. Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-16h55m34s40.png|A wall at the back of Tok Aba and Yaya's house suddenly appeared Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-16h55m58s6.png|the wall disappeared Informations Disappearing errors can only be viewed when you watch some episodes in slow version, it's hard to catch them because most disappearing cases only shows up for 1 to 3 frames . Category:Miscellaneous Pages